1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems which are used to fabricate metallic container bodies of the type which are used for holding beverages or the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved lubrication system for a body maker or "ironer" in such a fabrication system which provides an increase in metallic container manufacturing cleanliness and efficiency, paticularly in cans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a facility for fabricating metallic can bodies, specialized presses known as body makers are used to draw cup-shaped metallic can blanks into the elongated, thin aluminum or steel can bodies with which consumers are familiar. One such type of body maker is termed an "ironer." During this process, an enormous amount of heat and friction is generated, requiring a substantial amount of coolant to be supplied to the body makers. Besides cooling the body makers, such coolant flushes away metal particles or "fines" from the tooling within the body makers, as well as lubricating the body makers. Referring now to FIG. 1, which depicts a typical conventional lubrication system 10, a plurality of ironers 12 are provided with coolant through a supply manifold 14, which is passed into a return manifold 16 after use. The coolant or is cleansed through a filtration arrangement which includes a filter 18, a supply conduit 20 leading from an outlet side 28 of the filter to the supply manifold 14, and a return conduit 22 leading from the return manifold 16 to an inlet side 26 of the filter 18. Pumps 30 are provided in the supply conduit 20 and the return conduit 22 to induce a continuous flow of coolant through the filtration circuit.
In such a conventional system, the filtration circuit would be operated for a period of time until it would be noticed or anticipated that the level of coolant had dropped to a level which required replacement. At that time, premixed coolant would be introduced into the return conduit 22 from a make up tank 24 by a conduit 32 in which a pump 34 was interposed. A manual valve 36 would be provided in the conduit 32 for preventing coolant from being introduced into the return conduit 22 except when such introduction was desired.
Although conventional coolant systems such as that depicted in FIG. 1 have been effectively used in the metal container fabricating industry, it is to be recognized that improvements in such aspects as cleanliness, efficiency, filter media life, and the amount of coolant or cleansing water used would be considered desirable by the industry.